


Someone Watches you

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl, Voyeurism, twd kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene finds an unexpected, interesting couple instead of Abraham and Rosita.<br/>Prompt from the kink meme : http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=8002068#t8002068</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Someone Watches you/隔墙有耳](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665705) by [Goodoge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodoge/pseuds/Goodoge)



> Original prompt: After Eugene came clean about his lies, Abraham no longer took kindly to him getting his peep on; but that's OK- Eugene has noticed a few other interesting pairings that sneak off for sex - Maggie and Glenn are always to careful to keep out of sight, but Rick and Daryl are less suspecting and unused to being perved on. One day Eugene gets spotted by Daryl.

His first impression of the man was still fresh and intense. The man, who was standing next to the leader of Glenn's group, had a piercing look on his bruised face, cautiously sweeping his sharp gaze over the crowd caged in the box car. His firm muscular body was covered by the velvety leather and ragged jeans, and fought back against the attackers that had thrown a gas grenade in the car, so fiercely like a feral animal that they had to beat and kick him repeatedly to debilitate him before shoving and tying him down. Eugene could tell he heard the man roaring and snarling at them, menacing them despite his unfavorable situation of being tied and gagged. He was a tough son of a bitch, strong and hardy enough to wreck walkers, lead the group, go about the woods alone and hunt some squirrels with his crossbow even though the damage was clear on his features, his right eye black and blue, a few noticeable cuts on his lip and face.

And now, Daryl Dixon, the kick-ass archer, was the one whining and begging, writhing beneath the lean body like a little bitch. It was his leader, Rick Grimes, that was pressing the hunter against the rough surface of the wall of the bungalow that their group had taken shelter in for the night, pinning his body from behind with relentless force, thrusting in and out of him greedily, almost savagely.

Eugene couldn't tear his intent gaze away from the inconceivable sight. Daryl's contorted face on the wall, the tears gathering in the corner of his shut eyes, and Rick's look that could be called dominant and protective at the same time. It was shocking. And absolutely irresistible. Keeping within the shadows the bungalow afforded, Eugene swallowed hard with his eyes glued to the two as he felt the quickened beat of his heart at the noise that the hunter let out. It was strangled but sounded honeyed and seductive and he could barely imagine it was the voice that rough, severe redneck who had barked at the residents at Terminus let loose. Immediately Rick shushed him, whispering something into the hunter's ear, letting his hand crawl under the shirt and fondle the skin tenderly, contrary to his brutality that had been shown just a few moments ago. It completely stunned Eugene how vulnerable and fragile the hunter looked, how dramatically the leader changed from a ferocious animal to an affectionate man. Everything was thoroughly different from sex between Abraham and Rosita. And this one really shouldn't have been as hot and mesmerizing as it was, Eugene mused.

It was certain that Abraham wouldn't allow him to peep in their sexual moments anymore, not after disclosing that he had been just a cowardly liar, so he _needed_ to find this. And he wondered if the others knew what the two men were doing behind them in shadows. Do they know their dependable leader is fucking their robust hunter like fucking a whore in an alley?

There were a muffled groan and harsh breathing and Eugene could see the leader pressing the hunter's body against the wall tighter than ever, almost crushing him, burying his face into his damp hair, keeping their bodies still with one arm coiling around the other's waist, another resting on the wall as if to hide Daryl's blushing face from Eugene's view. They had orgasms, his brain reckoned matter-of-factly, despite his racing heart and undeniable thirst in his throat. Hearing a light laughter, he couldn't help but feel surprised when he realized it was emitted from Daryl who let others see only sneer or snigger on his usually masked face. The mingled bodies of the two men sagged against the wall slightly as the leader left bites everywhere on the skin of his neck and shoulders to mark him as his.

Eugene knew it was the time to leave, withdraw and pretend nothing happened or he would be caught.Though his entire body resisted moving anytime soon, he managed to lift his foot and take a step back from the place before getting spotted by anyone. The image of the two men tangling up in the darkness and the noises that had filled the scene remained in his intelligent brain so indelibly he knew he wouldn't get enough sleep tonight.

 

But he didn't expect the next day would bring more excitation to him. When he joined the others in the living room to eat what looked like stewed meat of squirrel that had been just hunted this morning, the hunter came in with his crossbow in his hand. He was covered by dirt and sweat, looking a bit weary from the early morning hunt, the dark stray hair plastered to his cheeks. Eugene peeked at his movement, every inch of the muscles in his bare arms that were highly prominent as the samurai lady handed him a bowl with a grin on her face. "You look like a dog that just walked through a downpour to get home."

Snorting at that, Daryl picked up a piece of meat from the bowl with his fingers and tossed it into his mouth. Eugene's eyes were automatically attracted by the slickness of those fingers and his tongue flickering over them temptingly, in a way that made him imagine how he would use it to please _his man_. Like a slut knowing what to do for men. It took away Eugene's ability to think and all he could do at that moment was stare at the hunter so intensely Daryl turned his gaze to him with a cautious look on his face. His keen eyes caught Eugene watching him before giving him a time to look away.

"What?" His voice sounded intimidating, defensive, full of warning like a cat hissing at a stranger with its hackles up. His stern eyes boring into Eugene negated the vulnerability that he had witnessed last night, which made him want to denounce. _You are fucking your leader. You are the one who is fucked. You were sobbing like a virgin._

He swallowed every single word instead, shaking his head frantically with a whispery 'nothing' in a hardly perceptible voice. Even after retreating at the corner of the room with his meal he could feel the hunter's steely gaze locked on him until the leader came to join with the baby in his arms. It drew Daryl's attention quickly and they closed the distance without hesitance or preliminary as if their instincts told them to, talking in a quiet tone with intimate proximity. There were touches between them; Daryl's hand lingering on the other's arm longer than it should, Rick's fingers squeezing the firm shoulder of the hunter's reassuringly and possessively in a way that reminded Eugene of the image of them having sex. This was torture. And painfully intoxicating, Eugene admitted.

He listened to Rick announce that they would stay here for one more day because the enough game to supply them with food was expected according to Daryl's judgement. No one disputed his decision. The grey haired woman who had gotten hit by a car couldn't walk for many hours, the brunette girl deeply grieved for the death of her sister, and Abraham lost his destination and objective. No one knew where to go, what to do. 

For the rest of the day some went to scan the neighborhood to look for what they could use, some barricaded the doors and windows and set snares , and ended up chowing down on some grilled rabbit meat and canned soups for dinner. During the whole time Eugene tried his best to avoid Abraham, darting his gaze to anywhere but him, finally catching what seemed to be the most troublesome or pleasurable thing right now. Rick was holding his daughter and sitting on the couch with his son as he pressed his side against Daryl's hip who took a seat on the armrest. It was hard not to notice how less the distance between their bodies was and how frequently their hands brush against anywhere on their exposed skins. The way of Rick's hand resting on the hunter's thigh was definitely innocent but completely eloquent.

The kids beside the two didn't seem to care or at least the boy seemed to let his attention focus on the granola bar in his hands. The father rocked his baby girl gently as she gurgled, which drew Daryl's eyes to her and even a slight smile from his usually stoic face. Probably Eugene was too surprised at the sight to keep his gaze from lingering on his face and that was when he realized Rick was staring straight at him, quite openly and firmly, like a sheriff investigating a homicide. He had been watching him watch the hunter. _His_ hunter. There was no threat or warning in his blue eyes, but something intense lurking in them made a chill run down Eugene's spine. He looked away quickly, leaving the room to pretend he was going to take a piss. What he was so sure was those eyes were still chasing his back persistently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Sorry this took a while, I hope you enjoy the new chapter too :)

In the middle of that night Eugene found himself scouting around, praising himself for his perceptive sense of detection which had developed through all the years of his voyeurism and led him to an accurate place. It was a bit messy garage physically attached to the bungalow, allowing access to it from the inside of the house and the outside. It had space for two cars but was empty now, though former dwellers had left much behind except cars that there may once have been: a tool box, utility buckets, broken toys, leftover pieces of wood, and a shabby mattress lying in the corner of the cold floor.

There the man Eugene had been looking for was, sitting on the edge of the mattress, arms resting on his bent knees that were spread nonchalantly, a lighted cigarette in his thin lips. The room was dimly illuminated by moonlight through some tall windows and Eugene could make out his features in the dark from where he was hiding. He had been there, behind a large, floor-to-ceiling shelf occupied by many things, since he had found the place appropriate for peeping in. He had had a hunch, then Daryl Dixon had shown up, plopping down on the mattress, proving that his guess coming from his experience in voyeurism had been right. Though Daryl had come unexpectedly alone, he obviously seemed to be waiting for _someone_ so really there was nothing Eugene should be concerned about.

He could see from between storage bins that Daryl pursed his lips around the filter of a cigarette, inhaling deeply, his hollow cheeks sinfully pulling inward before a long plume of smoke slipped past his lips. It was absolutely sensual. Never had Eugene felt like smoking was that filthy and provocative. In a dense cloud of smoke, the hunter looked relaxed, content enough to let out a faint nasal moan with his eyes shut, mouth slightly parted. He was bathed in lambent moonlight and it was quite hard to explain why but there was something untouchable, almost sacred about the scene.

It didn't take as long as Eugene thought it would before he heard the soft thud of boots approach and the sound of the door from the hall into the garage carefully open. He swallowed and held his breath as if to expunge his existence from the world. A tall, lean figure stood there, glancing over the space with cautious eyes to make sure _they_ were alone as Daryl blew out the last smoke before stubbing out the butt on the concrete floor.

"How is she?" remaining seated the hunter looked up at his leader, voice quiet and soft as if he was afraid to break the tranquility of night. "She was cradled by Michonne and fell asleep in her arms." A tone of his voice was as warm as a smile on Rick's face, his hand closing the door firmly behind him. Then finally he cast his gaze at the hunter.

"What were you waiting for?"

The fatherly gentleness in his eyes was gone as his voice changed from innocent to suggestive in the blink of an eye. Eugene could see Daryl tense up at that quick, striking change, not in a bad way, and could tell that something had started here.

"Daryl," taking an audacious step forward, Rick stood in front of the hunter who kept staring up into his eyes without words like a dog waiting for its master to give a command. And Rick towered over him, his hand reaching out for his hunter's head, carding lightly through the dark, shaggy hair. "Show me what you were waiting for." His voice turned into more of a whisper as his lips curled up into a dangerously challenging grin with his long fingers grazing down Daryl's cheek to tilt his head and lift his chin. The situation was intense, improbable enough for Eugene to wonder if Rick had known from the very beginning that he was watching them and made a show for him, but Daryl definitely wouldn't let it happen, he was so sure of that. Daryl's eyes were luminous in the moonlight, boring into his leader's face to read his mood and thoughts correctly before he slowly went to kneel on the mattress in front of Rick.

The air was so thick now Eugene almost choked, and even his breath left in him was taken away when he saw the hunter leaning in and mouthing Rick's bulge through the fabric of his jeans with his hands holding his hips. Lips enfolding the definable outline of his erection, teeth scraping the shaft, tongue wickedly stroking along the length of it in slow, heated movements meant to awaken the sensuality inside Rick. The hunter was clearly aware of what he was doing to his leader, eager to appeal to him, ready to take whatever he would give him. It earned Rick's throaty groan as the leader shot his head back in pleasure with his eyes closed, hands cupping Daryl's head, trapping him. "Carry on."

Getting the green light from the leader, Daryl moved his fingers from the narrow hips to the front of Rick's pants to unzip and free his growing cock. It popped out in the hunter's face, his hand taking hold of it immediately, his tongue sweeping over the slit in a tentative but teasing way. There was no hesitation when he opened his mouth that was considerably small for the massive member and engulfed the head of his cock impatiently. What surprised Eugene the most was that it didn't feel wrong to lap up the sight tremendously even though he had never seen blowjobs between men. He carefully shifted to have a better view of what Daryl's mouth was doing despite the narrow space he was hiding himself in, ending up making a slight noise by his elbow accidentally bumping one of storage bins in the shelf, which made his body freeze. _Shit._

Holding his breath immediately, Eugene's eyes flickered over the men without moving any other parts of his body. Fortunately they seemed to be too absorbed in each other to take any notice of the noise. The keen ears of the hunter were covered by the other's strong hands while the leader kept letting out moans of pure delight, bucking his hips as hard as Daryl sucked his cock. Eugene could tell that he tried to deep throat the entire length, as deep as he could take it, until a tiny whine escaped through his nose. Rick's fingers rumpled the long, dark hair in his hands up wildly when the hunter peered up through his lashes at the man whose dick was filling up his mouth, and it was sexy as hell, Eugene deemed. Then Daryl released the cock, moving forward to bury his face into the other's crotch, caressing his ball sac with his lips and mouth and talented tongue, one hand fondling another vigorously, to send his leader into a frenzy. When he inclined his head sideways to gain better access to the tightened balls, Eugene got a fair view of his face across the erect cock and it blew his mind; wispy hair sticking to his bruised face with sweat, heavy lidded eyes downcast and a little crease between his brows in concentration, cheeks flushed enough for Eugene to make out how deep the color was in the darkness of the midnight.

"Daryl, you gotta stop, or I'll come," Rick cooed, panting under his breath with his clear blue eyes locked on the man beneath him. His reluctance was obvious when the hunter pulled himself away from the leader, letting his tongue slowly run from the balls all the way up to the tip, along the thick vein on the shaft. Eugene heard Rick groan lowly, almost threateningly. "Did you get all you were waiting for?"

Rick's hand that had taken a grip of the long hair moved down to cup Daryl's hot cheek, thumb wiping away precum smearing his lips. Despite the softest tone of his voice, the glint in Rick's eyes staring down at the hunter was dangerously fierce, his pupils dilated and lust-blown. A few strands of his curly hair were dangling in his face, sweaty chest covered by a dirty white shirt was slowly rising and falling with deep breaths he was taking to calm himself down. Their eyes were intently fixated on each other as a silence stretched into the tension filled air. 

Before long Daryl grabbed the leader's wrist, giving his precum covered thumb a kittenish lick. "Did ya?" His voice was slightly slurred as if his tongue was too exhausted from the earlier exertion to work well. There was an air of defiance in his voice and eyes, which made Eugene admire the hunter for his stubbornness, his indomitability. And Eugene began to realize that it was what his leader, Rick Grimes, worshiped so deeply, because he saw the corners of Rick's full lips turning into a pleasurable smile. "I want you to ride me, Daryl." His words sufficed to tell Eugene who was in control of the situation, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly and smoothly, Daryl raised himself up from a kneeling position, standing in the other's face, their chests brushing, breaths tangling.

"Fuck you Grimes," the second the words left his lips, he plundered Rick's mouth with one hand raking through the dark tendrils of his hair and fisting in it. The leader automatically reacted, delving his tongue into the heat of Daryl's mouth, stroking against his as he ran his palm down the hunter's neck, past his firm chest and stomach, and down, down to the crotch that clearly showed how aroused he had gotten.

There was a stifled groan that Rick groping the erection elicited from Daryl and Eugene could tell who had won the fight for dominance from the way the hunter broke the kiss and panted with his face buried into the other's shoulder, the way his hands desperately clung to the dirty white shirt covering Rick's back like a drowning man holding firmly onto a boat. In a fevered way the leader undid Daryl's belt and jeans with a skillful hand, the other winding around his waist to draw him closer, their throbbing cocks rubbing against each other between their sweaty stomachs. It was painfully obvious even to Eugene that the sensation was so unbelievable, unbearable that an audible gasp and what sounded like a sob came from either one of the two. Rick growled, nibbling at the earlobe peeking out from beneath the dark curtain of Daryl's hair, his eyes shining with something insane that made Eugene shiver as he ground his hips again and again to get more friction on his aching cock. Daryl's face was being hidden from Eugene's view but those moans and pants were enough for him to imagine that the hunter pressed his lips together in a taut line to stifle any sounds escaping him but failed it miserably.

"Rick," the timbre of his voice was hoarse, rasping, betraying his desperation and want. "Don't make me wait anymore."

Eugene heard the leader chuckle under his breath before he tore himself away, catching the hunter's lips in a brief but bruising kiss. He sank down on the mattress in an unhurried way, his eyes not leaving Daryl's for a moment as his hands yanked down the tattered jeans in front of him. There were no words from his mouth; just his heavy breathing and eyefucking that aroused the hunter to make a move. Daryl bit his lip, kicking off his boots and jeans, falling on his knees, facing Rick with his bare legs straddling him on either side. With a smile at the corner of his mouth, Rick let his hand run up and down the other's thigh to reassure and encourage him as the other slicked himself down with his own precum.

Tension filled the air between them so thickly that Eugene felt a shiver run through his body in anticipation. He was watching the electrifying scene diagonally behind them, which provided him a view of Rick's eyes staring at the man straddling him greedily with his hand stroking his own stiff shaft, and Daryl's back and nude thighs showing off his tense muscles, his fingertips pressed into the crack of his naked ass. It was a faint mewl that escaped the hunter while fingering himself, and as soon as it melted into a shuddering sigh, Rick jerked his hips slightly, rubbing the stiff head of his cock up against Daryl's entrance along his fingers in a teasing manner. The hunter let out a startled yelp before looking daggers at the other with his eyes blazing in determination to take up the challenge. 

Scissoring his fingers apart inside him as best he could, Daryl lowered himself down slowly and Eugene could see the head of Rick's cock swallowed into his stretched open hole. Throaty groans came from both of them as Daryl grasped the other's shoulders to steady himself, pressing himself down more, taking the hard thickness of the shaft. After the entire length was plunged deep into him, they took a moment to let themselves control their breathing and adjust to the overwhelming sensation. Eugene's eyes caught the tempting movement of Daryl's shoulder blades with every breath through his thin sweaty shirt, his grip on Rick's shoulders so tight that his knuckles were white as bone, his forehead on the other's. 

Placing his hands on Daryl's hips carefully as if they were made from glass, Rick gazed at the man right in front of him patiently until Daryl regained control over his own body and started to raise himself up. As soon as Rick's full length came out of him, Daryl thrusted himself down again boldly, letting out a pathetic noise with his head thrown back, his dark silky hair dancing over his strong shoulders. The feel of the tight hole clamping his cock caused a gravelly groan to rumble in Rick's throat, his hands crawling up the ass cheeks, squeezing them. Eugene couldn't help but notice the fascinating tinge of pink was working its way from the crevice of the hunter's ass up to his spine that was hiding under the loose folds of his shirt as he palmed himself involuntarily, not surprised at how hard he had gotten. He had been aware of it, the faint twitches of his member. There was no shame in admitting his growing erection, this was just that he enjoyed watching what people were doing—the leader and the hunter were doing—, a victimless crime that provided both comfort and distraction. In fact, Abraham and Rosita had known his existence and let him watch.

Eugene would have kept having absolute faith in his theory if he hadn't seen Rick lifting his face, the wild glow in his dark lustful eyes, then moving his red lips. "You like that?" And Eugene would have considered the words as some sexy talk for themselves if it hadn't been Eugene that Rick was looking straight at.

He had said that to Eugene. He'd been watching him.

Their eyes locked, staring at each other, which made Eugene freeze with a sharp intake of breath, in surprise, fear, and undeniable excitement filling up his senses. The mixture of instantaneous emotions was so intensive that he couldn't stop himself from taking a quick step back uselessly and there was a thud as his back slammed into the hard surface of the wall. The sound drew Daryl's attention immediately and he whipped around in an attempt to get to his feet, ready to fight against any threats before Rick's hand held Daryl's to keep him from reaching for his knife. "It's all right Daryl, it's just Eugene."

"What? What'd ya—," with considerable confusion, rage, and embarrassment from realizing that there had been someone other than him and Rick, that he was the only one who hadn't known it, his voice was slightly high pitched, sounding like he was going to lose his temper, his face beet red. Eugene clenched his teeth tight and eyes shut to brace himself for an onslaught of punches and kicks and arrows he knew he deserved, but what he heard in the next moment was not an angry bark, not an offensive curse; it was a choked gasp of pleasure.

When he opened his eyes slowly and gingerly it was absolutely easy to figure out what just happened. Rick's arms were holding Daryl's shoulders firmly, keeping their bodies extremely close together, his cock deep inside his hunter's tight channel, his mouth covering his, hard and demanding, to take his breath and voice and resistance away. His lips moved across Daryl's with his invasive tongue and it seemed that the hunter couldn't help but respond, quivering with his hands clinging to the leader's body until he managed to accommodate himself to the feeling of having his ass filled with the cock again. It was quite admirable that he could pull himself together enough to tear himself away from Rick's mouth and arms, Eugene reckoned, and the notorious glare of Daryl Dixon was thrown at Rick, though his reddening face and teary eyes significantly reduced its effect. "Stop, Rick, what the—,"

"Leave him be, this isn't the first time anyway." Before Daryl could catch on to what Rick just disclosed, the leader swept the other's naked legs around his waist and pounded up into him with a ferocious rhythm with his arms locking around Daryl's torso, having no intention of letting him go. The hunter cried out, his mouth falling open invitingly, a little bubble of saliva or precum shimmering on his lips as the pleasure of being ripped apart ran through his body. Hunching over, he grabbed Rick's shoulders, looking like he tried to shove him away as much as he wanted to pull him flat against him. " _Rick—,_ " it was the voice that Eugene hadn't imagined would come from a tough, sinewy man like Daryl Dixon, too weak, too breathy to understand clearly, but enough for the leader and he rocked his hips upward, spearing the hunter on his cock, harder, deeper, again and again, until Daryl bit down on his lip so hard it bled, though his whiny, nasal noises kept flowing freely.

"You're enjoying," Rick purred in the softest yet most lustful tone, pressing his lips against the column of Daryl's neck, sucking lightly and slowly, "being watched."

It was Eugene who swallowed thickly at his words. He kept himself completely still by sheer will power, watching Daryl shake his head imperceptibly. "No… _hell_ no."

"That's not what your body is saying." The way Rick's voice went deep made Daryl shudder uncontrollably as he struggled to deny those words, shaking his hung head so frantically that his long, sweaty hair was brushing against the other's shoulder and neck. Eugene could see a smile creeping slowly across Rick's face, and he rolled his hips upwards to bury more of his shaft into the hunter's body, the recesses of him, as deep as he could go, which rewarded him with a low pleasure filled whimper. "You're as tight as when you were a virgin."

"Shut up, fuck, jus' shu'..." breathing out harshly, Daryl buried his face into the curve of Rick's shoulder and neck with his fist hitting the other's back accusingly like a petulant kid, the hit was too strong to be called playful though. Rick chuckled before dotting Daryl's hair and ear with kisses, his hands rubbing his hips with gentle, smooth circular strokes as he started to bring up something that Eugene had never even considered, or never let himself consider. "How about inviting him for some fun with us? I've always been wondering if you could take two cocks inside you. In this..."

His hands slipped down Daryl's ass to spread his cheeks apart, the middle finger of his right hand caressing the edge of his hole stretched by his cock as he whispered into the other's flushed ear. "What do you say? You think you could?"

"Hell if I know, that will never happen, you possessive bastard." With a hoarse growl, the hunter framed the leader's face in his hands, kissing him covetously and wildly, their lips and chests and hips moving together, rubbing together, which sent waves of pleasure down their spines so violently it was visible to Eugene. He hadn't moved any inches from his place despite Rick's kinky but intoxicating offer—of course he was smart enough to know better than to take it seriously though—, his body still and rigid, only his hand stroking his own bulge in sync with the two men, in a way that let him imagine how it would feel if he joined them, if that tight ass squeezed his cock… he was undeniably relishing every little noises that the two made as fuel to his fantasy, which drove him to the brink of ecstasy he didn't expect since he had never gotten into sexual acts between persons of the same sex.

With the wet sound of their lips Rick broke the kiss, looking deeply into Daryl's dazed eyes, a glimmer of mischief in his own blue gaze. "Well I am, but generous enough to let him see your face 'cause I'm guessing he's seen only your back and ass."

It took just a heartbeat for the leader to sling one arm around the hunter's shoulders to hold the body tightly and securely, the other going under his bent knee before he pushed him down flat on the mattress swiftly, their bodies bouncing a bit. Daryl's surprised gasp and curse immediately turned into subdued nasal moans when the tip of Rick's cock that had been remaining inside him dragged over his sensitive spot at a different angle. The new position allowed Eugene to see the hunter's face under the _generous_ permission of the leader's, and it was kind of blissful to watch the way Daryl Dixon was blushing from sheer embarrassment, shutting his eyes tight as if to try and forget Eugene's presence even for a little while, brows knitted, mouth parted in a small 'O' beneath his man who pinned him down and began ramming his cock deeper and harder into him. The new depth of thrusts took his breath away.

As much as Daryl seemed to want to keep himself from whining and panting and being desperate like a horny bitch in heat before Eugene's intense eyes, he couldn't help but writhe and swirl his hips in tune with Rick's relentless slamming, unable to stop the small, muffled noises that flooded from his lips. His cock was leaking and bobbing up against the other's stomach, Eugene could see that now and pulled his groin as helplessly as Daryl's neglected one was flushed and hard. Rick quickened the pace, shoving his entire shaft in and out of Daryl with muted grunts and hissing breaths, both hands placed on each side of the other's head protectively and possessively. A stream of whimpers and pants escaped Daryl every time Rick advanced all the way into him, his fingernails digging into Rick's shoulders as the muscles of his ass were contracted and squeezing the cock even tighter, just like in Eugene's fantasy. 

It was distinctly hard for Eugene to fight not to explode right away, what he was watching and hearing was too much, testing his limitations, so he forced himself to get his hand off of his own crotch and focus on nothing but watching the two men move fiercely on the mattress, watching sweat drip from Rick's forehead, his tousled, curly hair clinging to his face, his blue eyes darkening with lust and want, his heated gaze never leaving the hunter under him. He leaned in further and slammed against the bundle of nerves inside Daryl, which made both of them groan loudly as their entire bodies vehemently shivered with the need of release. Now Daryl's swollen cock was sandwiched between their stomachs, completely out of sight but Eugene could tell he was getting the perfect friction on it from his unstoppable gasps and blissed-out face.

The ripples of pure pleasure raged through their bodies as the leader held the other's body with his arms, kept him pinned down and thrusted hard and deep into the hunter one last time. The combination of Rick's cock shooting a full load that filled him to the brim, his teeth biting on Daryl's neck to mark him with a low, feral growl, and his firm body rubbing along the hard shaft between them was enough to push Daryl over the edge, and he buried his cry in Rick's shoulder as he came so hard. They looked so sated and exhausted. Rick collapsed over him with his harsh breaths mingling with Daryl's on the mattress, staying like that snugly for a few moments until he eventually got up and pressed his lips to the other's so softly, quietly, almost chastely. The way he let his fingers run through Daryl's sweat damp hair was soothing and caring.

Kissing back as gently as Rick did, Daryl lifted himself up on his elbow and shuffled backward, grunting at the feeling of Rick's softened cock sliding out of him and a sticky torrent of his cum dribbling down his ass crack. While the leader took a rag and cleaned up the mess on his stomach, the hunter put on his jeans and boots so quickly that he didn't bother to fix them and his untidy hair properly before standing up and coming towards the place where Eugene was, wrath written all over his face. Eugene would have run off if his entire body hadn't been paralyzed on the spot in terror.

It was within a blink of an eye that Daryl's strong hand reached out, flung a few storage bins away with a loud clatter and grabbed at the collar of Eugene's shirt, yanking him forward roughly until the forehead of Eugene's bumped against the shelf that was separating them. The badass hunter was there, his blue glowing eyes glaring, his lips tight and thin, his chest heaving in anger like a dragon breathing fire, yet Eugene couldn't tell whether it was fury or humiliation that made his face flush a deep red.

"Ya do this again and I will rip your ass up, y'hear?" His voice was low and hard, truly threatening enough that Eugene nodded with no delay and hesitation. Then the hand was placed on Daryl's outstretched arm firmly as Rick stood beside Daryl, his usual calm mask back. "That's enough Daryl. You gotta take watch. Go relieve Ty."

Facing the angry Dixon, it felt like it was an eternity before he shoved Eugene away abruptly, snatched his belt up from the floor and headed towards the door. Rick's eyes followed him as he said playfully. "Look in a mirror before going, otherwise they would get what you were doing."

With one last glare, Daryl shut the door behind him, leaving them alone in the garage. There was an awkward silence and Eugene shifted uncomfortably, unable to think up a good excuse, or something, anything despite his usually smart brain. So it brought reassurance and anxiety to him at the same time when the leader turned his face and looked at him with a placidーor cold look.

"I don't think I need to say this, butー" taking a slow, alarming step forward, he stared straight in Eugene's eyes with no friendly smile, his icy blue orbs squinted sternly, in a way that reminded Eugene that Rick Grimes had been a lawman. "I let this happen 'cause I had a suspicion you were peeping at us and wanted to make sure you understood your situation. You don't want to know what will happen if you lay your hand on him, leer at him, do anything to him beyond friendship. _I'm watching you._ Do I make myself clear?"

Rick tilted his head slightly and a small 'yes' was all Eugene managed to say, the first and last word he uttered. Now Eugene exactly knew who was the last person he wanted to make angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did when I was writing. And I want to give a special shoutout to youdbefuntomurder who wrote the original prompt, your ideas always are inspiring!


End file.
